Easter fun
by XXheartlessrobotXX
Summary: There is some spring love in titan tower for Easter : .


Disclaimer: I will never own teen titans

Raven P.O.V

It is a beautiful Easter day to meditate. I love the church bells ringing on this Sunday. As I chanted my endangering I felt a presence; Robin. "Yes?" I said in my monotone voice. "Um, Rae. Come to the main room because we are going to celebrate Easter." I looked at Robin curiously "Easter?" He nodded. I sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?" "Nope". I exhaled deeply. I'll be down in 5". I heard his footsteps decent while I teleported to my room. I pulled my hood up and slipped a book under my cloak when I heard a knock on the door. "Raven! Come on!" It's Beastboy. I teleported to the main room. "Let's just get this over with."

"okay. The reason I've called you all here is to celebrate Easter by doing a little game Star wanted to play." I rolled my eyes. Typical for Starfire to get what she wants in the tower. "What game is it?" Beastboy said annoyed at the situation. Starfire beamed "oh, friends a glorious game of the truths or dares!" My eyes widened until I teleported myself to my room.

Robin P.O.V

"She did not just do that". I frowned. This is usual for Raven but can't she be a team player on Easter. 'Your only this pissed cause you like her.' A sudden thought in my head. I have been fighting with myself weather I like Rae or Star for a while...no luck. 'I do not' 'do too' 'not' 'you so do and don't deny it'. I exhaled deeply. "Can someone go get her?" I said in my leader tone. "Sure Rob". Cyborg got up and went to get Raven.

Raven P.O.V

There is NO way I am playing that juvenile game. I start reading for a bit until I hear a knock on the door and a whisper "it's Robin". I come to my door and open it. Once I did Cy grabs my wrist and picks me up an carries me from my room. I shout "CYBORG! YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN OR HELP AZAR THAT I DON'T BLAST YOU TO A NOTHER DIMENSION!" He laughs for a bit. "Can't do that little sis. Robin ordered me to get yah. And he sounded pissed." I cross my arms a crossed my chest and pout.

Robin P.O.V

I heard Raven shouting at Cy and I smirked. 'She always looks pretty cute when she is pissed' I thought. When Cyborg came into the room with Rae over his shoulder I chuckled. "Not funny boy blunder!" She snapped coldly. Cy set her down carefully and Raven sat farthest away from me. "Like Star said before. Truth or Dare; no exceptions." I looked at Beastboy and nodded. "Okay, Star. Truth or dare?" Starfire beamed. "Truth friend Beastboy." He smirked. "Do you like Roy?" Her face reddened and eyes widened. "Um...yes I do friend Beastboy". He smirked as she got even more embarrassed. "Friend Robin, truth or dare?" "Dare" I said determined. She smiled as Beastboy whispered something in her ear. " I dare you to go in Raven's room and grab anything you like in there". "Hell no!" She shouted as I ran to her room.

Raven P.O.V

"Beastboy you ass hole!" I shouted at him. He held his hand up in defeat as I ran after Robin. "Go Raven!" I heard Cy yell. Once I got to my room Robin was already gone! I panicked and started to check for anything that was missing until...my sketchbook. "Damn it!" I shouted.

Robin P.O.V

I looked through Rae's room scanning anything good when I found a leather-bound book. I opened it to find amazing sketches. They were so detailed and there were so many. There were some of the team and a lot of me or scenery. I examined the sketches of me and I chuckled a bit. It was so detailed and she had to of looked at me for a long time without me noticing; so I took it. I came to the main room after I hid the sketchbook in my room. Raven stood up. "Give it back!" Starfire said "Friend Robin will have whatever he took for one week. Okay?" I nodded. It was my turn. "Raven; truth or dare?"

Raven P.O.V

I gulped. I'm not some wimp though. "Dare" I say in my most confident and challenging voice. He has a evil glint in his eyes. "I want to know who Rae-Rae likes". I smirk. "That's not a dare boy blunder". He eyed me suspiciously. "Then I dare you to tell me who you like". I glare at bb when he said. "Oooo, Raven's gotta answer it now". I lower my head and mumble "robin" softly. "I can't hear you Rae. Your gonna have to speak up a bit louder". I glare at the others. "Get out! This is secret". Like lightning fast Cy, BB and Star all run out of the room. Robin looks at me curiously. "I'm only am going to say this once. Kay?" He nods. I sigh while looking at my boots. "I like you Robin. Like a crush-likey-thingy". I finally manage out.

Robin P.O.V

I have no idea that I'm so happy about this. I do like her. 'Wow I'm such a dumbass.' "I know you are" Raven says laughing. I smack my forehead. "Stupid bond" I mumble. "But you love it!" She smirks. I chuckle a bit. The others came into the room a bit later and I nodded to Cy and BB to know the cue.

Flashback

"Man, I can't tell her! She doesn't even like me!" I say

"Are you blind! Yeah she does. When you ask her who she likes if it's you just nod at us okay?" Cyborg says.

I nod and smirk.

End Flashback

Raven looks over to BB. "Call Terra and tell her you wanna make out tonight and maybe the love doctor will come by." He had a horrified look on his face. "She won't be happy". He mumbled as he dialed Terra's number. "He babe-yeah it's me- um you wanna come over and make out and maybe the love doctor will come by?" I heard yelling on the phone and we all started laughing. "Yeah it's a dare-no I would never say that on the phone-please don't slap me when you get here-bye" BB said and hung up the phone. "Shit! Thanks Raven" he grumbled. She grinned widely until BB said "Raven; I dare a many of things". Her smile came to a frown.

Raven P.O.V

"What grass stain?" I said coldly." I dare you 1. To sit on Robin's lap for the rest of the game 2. Kiss him or you can say that your a naughty girl and 3. Hang out with him for a day or go on a date". I had a look of horror on my face. "Hop to it". He said smugly as I glared. I walked over to Robin and sat on his lap. "I'm skipping my round so Cy can have my spot". I grumbled as Cy beamed. "Robin" I looked at Robin as he said "I don't give a damn, truth". Cy still had a grin on his face. "You like it over there?" My face reddened when Robin said "couldn't be happier and waiting for the other events to take place." I looked at Robin as he grew bored of this game and began to tap his foot. The dumb ass forgot that I was sitting on his knee that he was tapping his foot and I moved up and down until he stopped. "I appreciate the notice of me Robin". I said coldly. He laughed and I just folded my arms a crossed my chest. All of a sudden BB made a kissing sound and I used my aura to throw a pillow at him. I turned around facing Robin remembering the dare. "Yes Rae?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Robin P.O.V

I snaked my arm around Rae's waist and we started kissing. I could stay like this forever with Raven, but BB coughed and I broke the kiss for the necessity of air. "I'm gonna go with a whole day with Robin Beastboy". Raven said. I smirked an kissed her cheek. "I can't wait Rae". I whisper in her ear.

Easter was the best!  



End file.
